Tidmouth Sheds
CGI Series= |-|Model Series (CAE-S12)= |-|Model Series (TATMR-CAE)= |-|Model Series (S1-S5)= |-|Railway Series= Tidmouth Sheds Tidmouth Sheds are the main engine sheds of the North Western Railway located at Tidmouth. In the Railway Series, it is shown as a shed with three or four rails leading in (the illustrations were inconsistent), but in later books it was depicted as a shed enclosing ten berths around a turntable. Many events have taken place at the sheds, such as the strike of the big engines and the confrontation between Duck, Diesel and the big engines. In the television series, the sheds were replaced by a roundhouse with six berths and a turntable outside at the front. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Emily generally sleep here, although other engines occasionally spend the night here. Duck formerly slept here. The sheds have appeared in every season and special of Thomas and Friends. During the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the left side of the sheds was being repaired due to upgrades to the railway. The sheds were later demolished and rebuilt in Calling All Engines! with a new architectural style and an extra berth for Emily. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert were put in charge of building them, but Thomas, believing they were destroying it, sabotaged the three, causing the engines to sleep elsewhere until it was repaired. The turntable had frozen one time due to the icy weather and Gordon got trapped in the sheds until it was fixed. Later on, the steam team went on strike by refusing to leave the sheds until the Fat Controller was allowed to stay on Sodor, however it was just a misunderstanding as Sir Topham was never leaving. Appearances Trivia * The new sheds from the later books were actually present since 1953, as in Thomas' Christmas Party it mentions the new engine shed and according to the Reverend W. Awdry they were the most accurate in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, indicating the old shed up until James and the Diesel Engines was inconsistent. ** In the Railway Series, the turntable was located inside the shed and ash pits were underneath each berth. * Though the engines seeming use the berths at random, in some seasons/specials, the engines are mostly seen in the sheds in a particular order, with these orders (right to left) being: ** In several episodes in the seventeenth season; the three big engines (Henry, Gordon and James) at the right side of the shed in a random order, Thomas and Percy in the middle and Emily and Edward at the left side of the shed. ** In Tale of the Brave, Spencer's VIP, Helping Hiro and Philip to the Rescue, the order was; Edward, Henry, Emily, Gordon, James, Thomas and Percy, though Henry and Edward switched places in the latter episode. ** In Goodbye Fat Controller and from the twentieth season onwards (excluding Three Steam Engines Gruff), the order was; Henry, Gordon, Edward, James, Thomas, Percy and Emily. * Tidmouth Sheds has had numerous modifications throughout the years: ** Season 1 - Season 12: *** The track layout and yards around the shed constantly changed. ** Season 3 (only): *** The interior of the shed had than more nine berths while the outside had six in Oliver Owns Up, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. **** However, it had the normal six berths in Henry's Forest. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** The sheds appeared in a new taller architectural design. ** Calling All Engines!: *** The sheds were demolished and rebuilt with an extra berth, totalling seven. *** The buffers in each berth disappeared. *** The exterior lost its weathering. ** Hero of the Rails: *** A part of Tidmouth town was located behind the sheds. *** In promotional images only, the buffers are present in the berths. *** The track layout became consistent. *** The exterior retrieved its weathering. ** Season 17: *** The town behind the sheds appear to shrink. ** Season 19: *** Partway through the season, the buffers actually returned to each berth. ** Season 20: *** The workmen's shed on the right side of the sheds was removed. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (regular and deluxe) * Take Along (two versions, both discontinued) * TrackMaster * Bachmann (shed add-on also available) * Take-n-Play (two versions) * Adventures * Capsule Plarail * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (three versions) * Nakayoshi * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Trading Cards * Tomica * MV Sports (with Edward; discontinued) * Motorized Railway * Collectible Railway Category:Landmarks Category:Sheds Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line